A Tested Relationship
by Kristen3
Summary: AU scene from "72 Hours." After getting the AIDS test, Rose must do the unthinkable: tell Miles that she may have HIV. Will it be the end of their relationship? One-shot. Rating is for mild adult themes.


Miles breathed a sigh of relief when Rose answered the door. "You sounded so worried on the phone," he said, hugging her tightly. "Is everything all right?"

Rose loved the feeling of being in his arms. But it made what she had to tell him so much harder. "Let's go sit down. This won't be easy to say."

Now Miles was really worried. "Rose, what is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?" They both walked over to the couch and took seats next to each other.

Somehow, Rose managed a smile. "I got a letter from the hospital. They wanted me to go in for a test."

"Is that all it is?" Miles asked. "I'm sure it's nothing. At our age, you get used to being poked and prodded. It's nothing to worry about."

"No, Miles, this _is_ something to worry about. I had a blood transfusion a few years back during an operation. I didn't even know I'd had it until now. But the hospital thinks….I might have AIDS."

Miles almost didn't hear the last part of what she'd said. "AIDS? Rose, that's impossible!"

Rose shook her head. "I'm afraid it is. I had the test yesterday, but it takes three days to get the results. I have to wait two more days before I know if my whole life is over."

"Oh, Rose, your life isn't over," Miles said, holding her close once again. "Everything's going to be all right." He tried to make his voice sound comforting. The idea of Rose having this disease scared him to death, but he knew she needed him to be there for her, no matter what.

"I'm trying to be positive, Miles, but I'm so scared! If I have this, no one's going to want me around."

"That isn't true," Miles said. "I love you, and no blood test is going to change that. Even if, by some chance, you do have AIDS, I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now….." Rose said. "I'll probably have to find somewhere else to live. Blanche isn't going to want me in her house. And you…...you'll have to get tested, too."

Miles hadn't even thought of that. But she was right, of course. "Let's not think like that," he said. "You _don't_ have AIDS, so that's not going to happen." Even as he said the words, he knew he couldn't be certain. Suddenly, nothing seemed like a sure thing anymore. He knew there was really nothing he could say. The results of Rose's test could change both of their lives forever. But he forced those thoughts aside. Right now, the only thing he could think to do was hold her. As long as she was in his arms, he knew he could protect her.

Being in Miles' arms made Rose feel safe. But she couldn't help wondering if she would still be able to do this if… she couldn't even bear to finish the thought. Slowly, reluctantly, Rose pulled out of the embrace. "You should go," she said. "I've still got forty-eight hours left, and there's no reason to make you go through this with me."

"That's just crazy," Miles said. "I want to be here for you. But if you want to be alone, I understand." He kissed her. "Call me if you need anything. Really. I love you, and nothing's going to change that." He forced a smile.

"Thank you, Miles. That means a lot to me. And, even if….you know….I just want you to know how much I've enjoyed being with you. Every second."

"Don't talk like that," Miles said. "Everything's going to be fine. Call me later, all right?"

Rose nodded. She hated the thought of him leaving, especially knowing that everything could be different the next time they saw each other. As much as she appreciated his concern, she knew this was her problem. She'd just have to be strong and deal with it. She had no other choice.

Blanche's voice suddenly broke the silence. "Honey, what's the matter?" She sat down, taking Rose's hand.

"Miles just left. I told him about….my situation."

"How did he take it?"

"All right, I guess. He says he wants to be here for me, no matter what the results are. But that's just what he says now. If I do have this, I know he's not going to want to be with me."

"Now, Rose, you know that's nonsense," Blanche said. "I told you before, I've been tested. What you're going through isn't easy. I can't tell you what that test is going to say. But there's one thing I do know, and it's men. Honey, some men will run for the hills the minute something like this happens. But I can tell you, Miles is not one of those men."

"Thank you, Blanche. You're a good friend. But that's not all I'm worried about. I mean, I am smart enough to know that if they say I do have AIDS, you're going to want to find another roommate."

"Now that's just ridiculous!" Blanche said. "This is your home for as long as you like. You are my family, and I am not about to turn my back on family."

Somehow, Blanche's words made Rose feel just the slightest bit better. So much was uncertain right now. She had no idea how she would even be able to breathe for the next two days, waiting. But there was one thing Rose knew beyond the shadow of a doubt: She not only had a wonderful man in her life, but the best friends she could ever want to have at a time like this. Knowing that, she might just be OK.

 **The End**


End file.
